


i'd rather drown in your eyes

by lovsersclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confident Mark, Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Organized Crime, POV Third Person, Training, lapslock, mafia, panicked jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovsersclub/pseuds/lovsersclub
Summary: na jaemin is pissed that even though mark lee fails, he is still praised. so they decided to battle it out and see who's stronger; see who could last underwater longer.





	i'd rather drown in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> roughly based off the filipino night drama show the general's daughter <3

_"that insufferable mark lee"_ jaemin muttered under his breath as he sent a blow to the punching bag continuously. his hair sticking to his forehead and shirt clinging into his abs with all the sweat. i anyone would look at jaemin right now, they would have immediately backed off with how his eyes are focused and dilated with anger and frustration.  _"absolutely fully capable my ass"_ jaemin muttered and jabbed at the punching bag hard. 

jaemin hated it. how mark was still constantly praised despite fucking up their missions multiple times. jaemin recalled them all perfectly, because he was the one yelled at for fucking the mission up when it was clearly mark's entire fault. jaemin clearly remembered how they almost fucked up the task to clear out any traces of taeyong and the mafia in the late ally's house because mark didn't give the intel on when the military is coming. jaemin remembered any time his team couldve done the task well if mark wasn't there jeopardizing them.

he let out a long huf, his fists now laying limply at his sides, albeit the danger in his not faltering. "chill out there jaemin." a voice suddenly spoke up. out of surprise, jaemins' hands curled on the speakers neck.  _mark lee._ mark's hands took hold of jaemin's wrist and tried to counter jaemin off. 

it became a mess of hands and feet trying to land on the other. mark straddled jaemin's thighs, his hands taking hold of his wrist. "what the fuck are you doing jaemin?" mark asked sharply. jaemin smirked. "practicing, if it wasn't clear to you." jaemin retorted. he used his kneed to overthrow mark and now it was jaemin pinning mark to the ground. "what about you, what the fuck are you doing?" jaemin asked, voice dropping octaves lower and eyes full on glaring at mark. "checking up on you, if it wasn't clear to you." mark replied in the same manner as jaemin did. "now get off me giant" mark huffed, kneeing jaemin on his legs. jaemin let go of mark and they lay together on the porcelain floor, panting.

"i dont fucking get it." jaemin whined with a high pitch tone, a contrast to his frustrated and angry self from awhile ago. "how the fuck are you still considered the  _best_ in taeyong's eyes" jaemin whined, putting his arms over his eyes. mark softly giggled. "i honestly don't know either, jaemin" mark replied. silence then filled both of them. 

"you know what, let's settle this like how we would do as kids." jaemin said, sitting up and looking at the still laid down mark. mark smiled knowingly at jaemin. 

 

* * *

 

_"jaemin, mark." taeyong said, stoop up from a tall rock where he can see the two boys. mark and jaemin were standing at the river, wet from head to toe. the two luaghed at each other and threw challenging threatss._

_"i'm gonna win this one, na."_

_"you sure wish, lee."_

_taeyong whistled at the two to stop bickering. "get ready!" taeyong shouted. the two stood straight and waited for taeyong's next command._

_"go!"_

_immediately, mark and jaemin dunked themselves onto the water, holding their breathed. jaemin has his eyes opened and looked at mark, who has his eyes closed and his fingers counting the seconds. it was a contest to see who can last longer underwater, water endurance test for both of them. jaemin laughed, he wouldn;t lie if he didn't think that mark looked cute like that, he let out a small giggle; big mistake._

_jaemin accidentally let out a breathe fo water as he giggled so he rose up or air. mark rose not too long after jaemin. both panting and filled their lungs with air. "mark won this round." taeyong said. mark let out a small whoop and looked smugly at jaemin. "told you i would win this one, jaem." mark said. jaemin rolled his eyes, warmth slowly rising to his cheeks (jaemin hopes mark couldn't see it)_

_"okay, let's try again!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"hurry up, slowass" jaemin said at mark, holding out a hand for him. mark took his hand and they stepped to the river together. their shirt clinging onto their bodies because od the water.  "ugh, it's so cold!" mark whined. jaemin laughed at him and took his shirt off, then running his wet hands through his hair. 

for mark to say he didn't find that hot is a lie. 

"raise your jaw mark lee." jaemin said smugly. "i know i'm hot" mark rolled his eyes at jaemin's statement, blush evidently rising to his cheeks. "shut up" mark retorted. the two of them decided to wash their body or faces, occasionally playing with the water too. "so you ready for re-evaluation, lee?" jaemin challenged. "oh i'm gonna beat your ass again like the last time we did, na" mark said. jaemin snorted, he was determined to win this. 

"on three then." mark said. jaemin nodded.

_1, 2, 3_

they both dunked themselves int the water, this time jaemin kept his eyes tightly closed. 

totally not because he doesn't want to lose because mark made him flustered,  _again._

jaemin didn't know how long it has been but when he realized his hands were still threaded in between marks' he froze, although his hands still tightly held into marks'. he opened his eyes hurriedly,

only to be met with mark's eyes. jaemin rose up for air and so did mark, they both inhaled for aired but mark smiled cheekily at the obviously flustered jaemin who was coughing for air, hands still interlocked with mark. "so" mark started. jaemin looked up at him before looking at their intertwined hands. jaemin blushed and took his hands shyly. "we should call this a tie then" mark said cheekily. jaemin grabbed his shirt and threw it at mark, glaring at him. mark just laughed. 

jaemin was still pissed at mark, but he couldn't deny, that he felt happy and carefree right at this moment. so he laughed with mark today, because tomorrow,

_he's probably gonna be pissed at absolutely fully capable mark lee._

_(he won't tell anyone but, he maybe pissed with mark from time to time but he could also probably drown in his warm eyes)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: haech5un


End file.
